SSBB Comes to Life
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Some evil scientist inserted SSBB D.N.A. into 30 teens so that SSBB can come into a reality! Join the SSBB characters into saving the world! (OCs needed!)
1. SSBB OC form

Hey there! It's pandy! So I had this awesome idea for a fanfiction for Super Smash Bros Brawl. (wii version) and I need some Ocs! 33 to be precise! (i'll make up an oc for Zelda/Sheik cause she's awesome!) So the others I need for are: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus, Pit, Ice Climbers (both Popo and Nana), R.O.B., Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Olimar&Pikmin, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Captian Falcon, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Marth, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Mr. Game & Watch, Solid Snake, and Sonice the Hedgehog. So there are a lot of options to choose from! Also if you don't take out the parentheses, i'll ignore your Application! Happy typing! (I'll put up Zelda/Sheik's application later)

Avaliable: Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Wolf O'Donnell, Captian Falcon, Mr. Game & Watch, and Solid Snake

Taken: Peach, Zelda/Sheik, Ness, Marth, Pikachu, Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus, Lucas, Toon Link, Link, Ice Climbers, Pit, Olimar & Pikmin, Luigi, Mario, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pkmn Trainer, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, R.O.B., Lucario, Ike, Yoshi, Sonic the Hedgehog  
Author's Note: You can choose to have two Oc's (since I wanna write the story really badly) and your OCs sounds awesome!

* * *

**Name:**

**Smash Character:**

**Age:**

**D.O.B:**

**Gender:**

**Personal Appearance:  
**(NOT YOUR SMASH CHARACTER APPEARANCE!)

**Smash Character Appearance:  
****(remember how u can change the design on the character? Yeah that's what I mean)**

**Weapon:**  
(already set on your smash character but add that in here if you don't have a weapon like sonic then dont even bother to add that in your application!)

**Special Abilities:**  
(Already set on your Smash character but add them in here)

**Personality:**  
-Good qualities:  
-Flaws:

**Negative voice(s) in head:**  
(Meaning the voices your character have moments when he/she will feel unconfident, unsure. It usually happens during tense moments. "Can I do it?" "Am I really not making a mistake?" "Will this work?" "Am I getting in the way?" "Will this really help? Or will it make it worse?" "Does he really like me?" "Am I annoying?" "Is he angry with me?" "Will this make him hate me?" and such, you can imagine a ton of them. If you give a lot to your character, it means he/she is probably unsure or his/herself. So if your character is pretty confident, you don't need a lot, only a few. A character with more negative voices will be less confident than another with a few.)

**Different selves:**  
(ex. If u come off cold to others, but your super nice to your friends and family)

**Favorite foods/drinks:**

**Least favorite foods/drinks:**

**Habits (the good, the bad, and the neutral):**  
(ex. Tilting head when confused)

**Hobbies, likes, and dislikes:**

**Quotes:**  
(ex. Not if they used "nya" at the end of a sentence. But if u asked them for advice on something and they always say "Follow your heart" something like that)

**Common words/phrases used:**

**Swear words:**  
(if they swear or not)

**Fears:**  
(ex. Hates the dark, fear of loosing)

**Morals:**

**Clothing:**

**Seen by other characters as:  
**(ex. Like popular people are pictured as "perfect" but in some cases they have some flaws)

**Background:**


	2. Myoc form for ZeldaSheik

**Name: **Athena McFee

**Smash Character: **Zelda/Sheik

**Age: **15

**D.O.B: **May 6, 1997

**Gender: **Female

**Personal** **Appearance:** Light brownhair with emerald eyes. Hair goes down to her waste. Uses contacts but when she doesnt have any solution she always keeps a pair of glasses with her

**Smash Character Appearance: **Pink dress for Zelda and has blonde hair. Sheik has a grey colored outfit (for hers) and also has blonde hair.

**Special Abilities:** Zelda: Nayru's Love, Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, Transforming into Sheik, Light Arrow (final smash)  
Sheik: Needle Storm, Chain, Vanish, Light Arrow (final Smash)

**Personality:** -Good qualities: very smart, very strong for a girl  
-Flaws: holding strong grudges, will believe when she sees it, if your evil, she'll always think u are until u proove yourself, always blames herself when things go wrong

**Negative voice(s) in head:** "Will this static work?" "Am I strong enough?"

**Different selves: **She can be a leader when she wants to (like in times of need) but mainly a follower

**Favorite foods/drinks: **Anything as long as it tastes good

**Least favorite foods/drinks: **Anything bland

**Habits (the good, the bad, and the neutral):  
Good: **Knowing what to do in a bad situation, knowing what to say when people are pissed**  
Bad: **Always picking fights with people she hates**  
neurtal: **titls head when she's confused, twirls her hair when she gets nervous (or paces aroundwhen she gets nervous)

**Hobbies, likes, and dislikes:** H: likes to cook, Likes: nice people and free food, Dislikes: mean people, evil doers, spiders, and when people scare her (she gets scared easily)

**Swear words:** Yup she swears

**Fears:** Hates spiders

**Morals: **To save the world and to become a good cook

**Clothing: **In her personal appearance she wears badass clothing, like really low v-necks and short-short skirts or shorts

**Seen by other characters as: **A dictator and follower

**Background: **She has two younger brothers who loves gaming as much as she does. Her parents work around the world (constantly traveling) so she and her brothers settled in the US (lives in cali, SF) When she was 5 she ate a spider but thought it was a blueberry and now hates spiders.


	3. It All begins Chapter 1

_**Chapter1 (It All Begins)**_  
_**SSBB**_  
I couldn't wait for all of them to be done so I'll start a couple of chapters! Hope y'all like!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SSBB Nintendo does! I do not own anybody's OC except Athena McFee. Let's get started!

* * *

/

**? POV:  
**"Professor, I have started the program. The fliers have been put up," My assistant, Rene, informed me.  
"Thank you Rene. You may go, I still need to finish Meta Knight's DNA patterns," I sighed.  
"Yes professor. And don't overdo it," Rene warned me.

**Athena's POV:  
**As I walked on the streets of San Francisco, I see random fliers that has the Super Smash Bro. Brawl logo on it. My right eyebrow went up as I picked on from the ground. It said: Wanna get money? Know how to play the all famous Super Smash Bro. Brawl game? Then contact Professor T at 555-965-2658! You'll need a parent signature in order to participate. I stuff it in my backpack and ran home with a big ass smile on my face.

**Hadley's POV:**  
I sang "under the sea" as I finished preparing my tea. A flier blew past me and I caught it. It read: Wanna get money? Know how to play the all famous Super Smash Bro. Brawl game? Then contact Professor T at 555-965-2658! You'll need a parent signature in order to participate. I've only played that game a couple of times but it sure sounds interesting!

**Professor T POV:**  
"Professor, we have all of the teenagers signed up for the match," Rene told me the next day.  
"Excellent!" I said evilly.

**Athena's POV:  
**As I arrived at a science building other teens were there too. I didn't know there were so many! Then a giant hologram screen thing popped up and a professor showed up on it.  
"Welcome young gamers! You will be asked to choose your character and head to the stadium! When you do, don't forget to pick up a wii controller!" Then it vanished. When everybody was in awe, I struck the ideal moment and choose first.  
A computerized voice said: "Athena McFee chose Zelda/Sheik. You may proceed. Your number is 10/11. Go triforce."

**Naegi's POV:**  
Okay this competition really looks fun! I chose Marth and the computer voice said: "Naegi Yamada chose Marth. You may proceed. Your number is 30. Go fire emblem" Then after that people started to choose their characters and headed in.

**Athena's POV:**  
Once I stepped inside, I wasn't me anymore, I was Zelda! The actual Zelda! It was amazing! Like someone made SSBB come to life! Superb!

**Hadley's POV:  
**I chose Peach and I got inside the dome. When I looked around I felt taller for some reason and I saw other SSBB characters too. Strange, cause we're supposed to be ourselves for this tournament.  
"Hey look! I'm not me!" This random dude shouted. I looked at him and it was Marth, a playable character on the SSBB game. Okay, now this is scary. I look down at myself and I screamed.

**Athena's POV:  
**A random girl screamed as she noticed she was a playable character on the SSBB game.  
"Why am I wearing this ridiculous dress?" Peach said. I walked to her and said, "because that's how you look in the game."  
"Oh, well erm, I get you." She told me.  
"Well nice to—" An evil laugh cut me off and everybody was on guard.  
"You fools! You fell right in the trap! Have fun saving your two princesses!" Then Peach and I were put into metal cages with an oversized piranha plant carrying the cages.

* * *

Pandora: _SO_ how was it so far? Hopefully not bad. Or anything like that. Please keep continuing to submit OCs because you guys have lots of options still! So yeah keep them coming so I can continue chapter 2!


	4. Into the World of SSBB Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Into the World of SSBB**  
Me: Hi everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. This is why I'm going to update now! High school makes you very busy so yeah… But its summer, so I'll hopefully update tons. (just not this week)  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV:  
(Author's note: I no some of it is in the wrong order, but im watching the cut scenes again to familiarize myself so i wont do this mistake again)  
The elf princess and the mushroom kingdom princess shriek and hold onto the metal bars of their cages.  
"What do we do now?" Hadley, as Peach, wails.  
"Have one of them break open our cages!" Athena, as Zelda, shouts to her over the noise. They both look down at the battlefield and see Mario with a Kirby trophy. Mario touches the gold part of the trophy and Kirby comes back to life.  
"What happened when we were looking away?" Peach yells at Zelda.  
"They possibly had a fight and Mario turned Kirby into a trophy!" Zelda shouts in her direction.  
Petey Piranha screams and both Mario and Kirby look up. It waves the two cages around and the two princesses scream in fear as it crashes down on the battlefield. Mario gets into a 'I'm ready to fight stance' and so does Kirby.  
_(get ready for a fight scene imagine it.)  
_Kirby decides to go first and she uses a smash attack on Zelda's cage. Peach notices this and frowns in disappointment.  
Kirby continuously uses air cutter, trying to free Zelda. Zelda flinches as Kirby got a bit too close to her face with the sword. Petey Piranha is no idiot, and it swings the cage Peach is in right in Kirby's gut. Kirby flies a bit too far, but she gets back on the battlefield and uses several combos of punches on Zelda's cage. Zelda's cage finally breaks and Petey Piranha falls of the battlefield. Zelda jumps to the ground and smiles at Kirby.  
"Thanks for saving me," Zelda thanks Kirby.  
"No problem," Kirby replies. A random shot shoots Mario and sends him flying into the air.  
"MARIO!" Zelda shouts.  
A figure comes into view and it was Wario with a big, evil looking gun. He looks at Kirby and Zelda but notices Peach, just getting out of the cage.  
'Oh no, don't tell me he's-' Zelda's thoughts get cut off when Wario points his gun, fires it at Peach, and makes a perfect hit. A black arrow goes through Peach's chest, turning her into a trophy. Kirby and Zelda run after her, but Kirby notices the bomb is about to go off and grabs Zelda and got a star to get them out of there.

_(in the clouds)  
_With Pit seeing the whole thing turn into subspace, he gasps in horror. Palutena then appears in front of him and he bows in respect of the goddess. She gives him her bow and tells him to go and save them. Pit nods his head yes and flies off.  
'Where should fly too?' Pit stops flying, and stands, while searching above the clouds. Meta Knight's ship (Halberd) comes into view and he notices purple, ball like objects falling onto the clouds. Some fall near him, and they start forming into Primids.

* * *

Me: Yay a cliffhanger! Not really much of a cliffhanger if y'all played SSBB on the wii before.. So i guess that kind of kills it. -.-" Well, I hope that was okay, or at least good. I tried to do third point of view and it does look better. It doesn't sound choppy. But if some parts do sound a bit weird, please let me know. And I miss a part before Petey. -_- Argh so angry that I missed that part. (Remember to R&R!)


	5. Story on hiatus

ON HIATUS!

Currently I am very busy and it has been pointed to me that i have forgotten about this story. Sad to say that i may not be able to get another chapter done by the next vacation I will have. I am prepairing for my sophomore year in high school and have lots to do. But when I get the chance i will post a chapter.


End file.
